yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Pop Goes the Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, and A Close Shave for Duck (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Pop Goes the Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, and A Close Shave for Duck from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Duck is very proud of being great western, he talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything go like clockwork with Sunset Shimmer in his cab, it was a splendid day. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Duck, let's get to work. Duck: Right away, Sunset. The cars and coaches behaved well, the passengers even stopped grumbling, but the engines didn't like having to bustle about. Duck: There are two ways of doing things, the Great Western Way or a Wrong Way. I’m Great Western and... Henry, Gordon, and James: (groaning) Don’t we know it. Fluttershy: Oh umm, I sincerely agree with Duck. Rainbow Dash: Probably, but it can be a little bit boring sometimes. Rarity: Now now, let's not jump in conclusions, Rainbow, Sunset did after all worked well with Duck. Sandbar: Isn't this great or what? Vice Headmare Sunset is always helping out Duck. Smolder: Clearly. Ocellus: I think they are doing a great job. The engines, ponies, and creatures were glad when a visitor came, he purred smoothly towards them, Sir Topham Hatt and Chancellor Neighsay introduced him. Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. Chancellor Neighsay and I have agree to give him a tryout. Chancellor Neighsay: He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck, Sunset. Diesel: (oily) Good morning. Please to meet you and Sunset Shimmer, Duck. Are those James, and Rarity, and Ocellus, and Henry, and Fluttershy, and Sandbar, and Gordon, and Rainbow Dash, and Smolder too? I’m delighted to meet such famous engines, ponies, and creatures. The silly engines were flattered. Percy: He has very good manners. Pinkie Pie: I don't know about that. Henry: We're pleased to have him in our yard. Duck had his doubts, and Sunset was worried about him. Duck: Come on, Diesel. Sunset Shimmer: Duck, are you alright? Duck: I'm fine, Sunset, it's just that I don't trust Diesel, that's all. Diesel purred after them. Diesel: Your worthy Top... Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you, Diesel! Diesel looked hurt. Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt and Chancellor Neighsay thinks I need to learn, they are mistaken, we diesels don't need to learn. We know everything, we come to a yard and improve it, we are revolutionary. Duck: Oh, if you're re rev.. revo-thingame, perhaps you would collect my cars while Sunset and I fetch Gordon's coaches. Sunset Shimmer: Have fun on your first day, Diesel. Diesel delighted to show off purred away. When Duck and Sunset returned, Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty, they'd not been touched for a long time, Diesel found them hard to move. Diesel: Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! The Old Freight Cars: Oooooh! Oh! We can’t! We won’t! Duck watched in interest, Diesel lost patience. Diesel: (roaring) GRRRRR! Diesel gave a great heave, the cars jerked forward! The Old Freight Cars: OOOOOOHHH!!!! We can’t! We won’t! Some of their brakes snapped and the gear jammed in the sleepers. Diesel: (roaring) GRRRRRRR! Duck: (chuckles) Diesel recovered and tried to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move, Duck ran quietly round to collect the other cars. Duck: ???, . Diesel: ???, . Duck: ???, . Diesel: (gulped) Duck: ???, . Sunset Shimmer: ???, . Duck: ???, . Diesel: ???, . Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225